The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Information that merchants store about consumers varies based on the time and method by which the information was obtained. That is, consumer information received in-store or over the phone can be different than consumer information received through an online transaction or when using a wallet service. This variation in consumer information causes merchants to maintain different communication interfaces based on the data type even when communicating with the same entity, such as an acquirer or issuer.